


The Night of the Eighth

by Joham_Fate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/pseuds/Joham_Fate
Summary: Takes place the night of the acid attack.Joseph and Graham retire to Home Farm for the night, reeling from the evening's events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this, I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have plans to write more, but thought I would post a little something to see what you all think.

The silence in the car is stifling, and the tension, which shrouds the occupants, is so thick, that one would need a knife to cut through it.

Neither of the men, seeking harbour in their own thoughts, have uttered a word since leaving the Woolpack. And truthfully, Joe isn't sure whether he should be relieved or concerned.

In all the years in which he has known Graham, Joe would like to think that he is able to read the other man rather well. Yet, if he is being honest with himself, he realises that that is far from accurate.

Graham is without a doubt, a very private person.   
A man whose very presence emanates an aura of mystery and shade. A negative kind of energy, which by all rights, would cause many people to steer well clear.

However, for Joe, he couldn't help but feel a pull towards the older man. He found that there is just something about Graham which attracted him.   
And still does. 

Though quite as to what it is, he isn't sure. 

Perhaps he just rather fancied the puzzle which Graham presented.  
A jigsaw which Joe hopes to one day see the full picture of.

Regardless of all this, Joe is fairly certain of one thing; Graham is not the kind of man to withhold his opinion.  
And with that in mind, Joe decides that he is more concerned, than he is relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car journey continues, from Graham's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this next section.

"Graham?"

Joe's voice comes across obnoxiously loud in the profound disquiet which presides between them.  
Graham can hear the distress in the younger man's tone, which causes a sudden wave of compassion to flood through his body.

Upon some paternal instinct, Graham automatically moves to face Joe directly and has to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes fixed upon the road. Instead, he makes a soft him and tilts his head slightly, to ensure to Joe that he is listening.

A few moments pass with Joe yet to speak, and Graham thinks that perhaps he has changed his mind.  
Which is understandable, how does anyone go about processing such a vicious attack? Much less a young man, who is barely out of the cradle at twenty-two years of age. Something which, Graham is ashamed to admit, he forgets sometimes 

Joe has endured so much in his young life, and has yet still managed to walk away with some amazing achievements. And despite his most recent blunder with the Dingles, Joe has become a man who Graham is immensely proud of.

"Thank you."

The words take a while to register, and Graham can't help but blink dumbly a couple of times.

"What for?" He asks, being careful to keep his tone void of emotion. There will be time enough for that later - when he isn't driving.

"For what you did back there." Joe replies, the bluntness of his tone indicating that he thought this was obvious.

Graham takes a moment to consider Joe's words.  
He hadn't actually thought thought about his own actions, he has just been focused on helping Ross and encouraging Joe.  
Somebody had to take charge, and no disrespect to Joe, but the younger man was hardly able to step up.

The incident had impacted Joe the moment he realised the seriousness of the situation, and all he seemed capable to do was following the instructions Graham gave him. And that was a role in which Graham wore the mantle we'll, a Captain issuing orders to a young soldier. A memory of the flesh.

This time Graham does turn to glance at Joe, his gaze immediately catching Joe's beautiful blue eyes.  
Thoughts rise unbidden in his mind, as he imagines how those eyes might look at him in other situations.  
Glazed over with lust, as Graham pinned the younger man beneath him. Not dissimilar to how they had been when Graham had held Joe hard against a wall, Joe's breathing laboured at the display of dominance from the older man.

Clearing his throat, Graham abruptly breaks eye contact, not failing to notice Joe's dilated pupils, or his heavy breathing. It seems the brunette had been taken with similar thoughts. 

Eyes back on the road once more, Graham let's out a shaky breath, before responding with a husky voice;

"You're welcome, Joe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Part 3 should be up in the next few days.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Again, I hope you have enjoyed what I have posted so far.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment on what you make of it. :)
> 
> God bless you.


End file.
